


Der Wolf im Schafspelz

by Mxtanoia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Major Character Injury, Original Hetalia Character(s), Other, So yeah, but i deserve my "You tried" star, have some thirty years war stuffs bc it's literally my fave period in european history, i felt that this was needed in the hetalia fandom, i was kinda like "lETS DO THIS THIS IS GOOD!!!", i'm so tired now, inaccuraricies are bound to happen i guess, it's nearly 10 pm here so don't hate on my translation skills, please be kind i haven't reread the history correctly be4, this took me over an hour to translate rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began when the Thirty Years War was raging in Europe, she had been used, mistreated and left for dead. Then she was faced with her last final hope, the representative of the Kingdom of Sweden together with his king Gustavus Adolphus. However, as it is usually this way, one shouldn't put too much trust in a Wolf disguised as a Sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Wolf im Schafspelz

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiktion.de in german and yeh, my 10pm ideas arent the best, so I decided to translate this one shot.  
> The main actors are my blood and sweat, my Hetalia OC Brandenburg (i take loads of pride in her because it's where I live) and the lovely Berwald Oxenstierna (after 4 years into the fandom I still have no empathy for the Nordics, sorry ppl)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any Historical Inaccuraricies, I am only translating what I wrote 1-2 years ago!
> 
> The song that gave me the last inspiration was "Wolf in Sheeps Clothing" by (one of the most underrated bands to ever exist) Set It Off! Seriously, if you haven't heard of these guys, please, please go and check them out! Their songs are amazing and catchy as hell.

_  
This is about you!_

_Beware, beware, be skeptical._

_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold._

_Deciet so natural...._

 

Amilia von Ballenstedt gave out a sigh.

She had no idea, for how long she'd been waiting here together with her brother for their special guest to arrive.The young woman had recieved a letter just a little earlier, in which she was forced to make an alliance with the Swedish. Somehow, she had a hunch that she wouldn't be the only one, as many other Protestant States were rumored to team up with the Kingdom.

A short time later, he had arrived finally. He, and his current royality, Gustavus Adolphus, the swedish king, also referred as **Leu von Mitternacht** by the populance. He was her final hope, he was supposed to bring end to her and her brothers grief and fright, he was supposed to protect them from the Catholic League and its soldiers. However, Amilia would soon find out the harsh truth.

The blonde Swede, Berwald Oxenstierna faced both of the teens. The girl looked small and weak, he could clearly see that she would usually have a more fuller and muscular frame, he assumed that her current condition was from the lack of proper nourishment. Her dirty blond hair was messy and pure, inner fear was speaking from her eyes, however some rays of hope occaisonally zapped through them, as she looked at him cautiously and curious. The boy way slightly taller than her, however he gave of the impression that he was indeed younger than her, a similar look of fright, hope and anxiety layed upon his eyes. Both of them hoped for safety, which he could understand, such a weak territory in the middle of the Holy Roman Empire was bound to be robbed of it's treasures, or whatever one could call a Sandbox.

The girl raised the word, her voice sounding hoarse, "May I introduce myself? I am Amilia von Ballenstedt, representative of the Electorate of Brandenburg." Afterwards she curtsied infront of the men.

"I'm pleased as well to meet you, Miss von Ballenstedt. My name is Berwald Oxenstierna."

 

_But a Wolf in Sheeps' Clothing is more than a warning!_

…

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,_

_Jills' a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks._

* * *

 

_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_  
_With criminal mentality_  
_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_  
_Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 

 

Amilia was sneaky through the eerily empty streets of Berlin, she was relieved that she had found some food for herself and Armin because now it was even harder to find food at all, the Swedish Soldiers took everything as they pleased, whether it would be women, food or just killing for the intimidation. Epidemics and diseases were going around, it was hard to not get infected and in fact, she had been feeling very weak lately, due to the malnourishment, the rapid decrease of her population and the fact that the many epidemics were taking a toll on the still remaining peasants.

A short time after, a sense of dizzieness overcame the blonde and she had to stop at a wall to catch her strenght and get back to her brother. Until she suddenly heard a foreign yet familiar language - swedish. Her legs began to tremble, cold sweat started to coat her forehead and palms and she pleaded that she would go unnoticed. She couldn't allow herself to faint even now, she had to bring the goods to Armin, so he would have at least something. However, as Mother Fortuna had something else in store, she felt herself sink to her knees and slam her hands to the ground, in order to not fall face first into the dirt.

The last thing she conciously endured, was her being yanked backwards by her hair, having her bread stolen and feeling something being stabbed into her middle. Finally, she fainted due to the pain. She felt that her top was slowly soaking in something warm. Everything went black and she didn't feel anything at all for quite some time.

A few days later Amilia woke up to her brother sitting besides her bed, his expression sad and concerned. Next to him was one of the remaining maiden that Amilia and Armin were able to save from a cruel fate. The younger boy began, his voice was shaky and he was visibly trembling, "Lia? The Elector George William flew yet again", he had to visibly fight back the tears that were about to flow from his eyes, "Anna and me believe that he won't come back this time."

 

_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_  
_I smell the blood of a petty little coward!_

The Brandenburgian widened her eyes, she was all alone once again. However, that nobody would help her out of this misery this time. Berwald was ruled out from the moment his soldiers started to go bonkers. She felt the burning sensation in her eyes, the burning sensation of tears. She didn't bother holding them back. Small drops started to prickle on her skin, until it became more and more, she was sobbing, struggling for air and shaking. The halfway treate wound in her midsection didn't concern her as of now, she was terribly sure, that she would be killed anyway. She felt utterly hopeless.

 

_Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch._

* * *

 

 

**Berlin, around 1670**

 

 

The blonde girl was sitting on the plaza infront of a church. Around 22 years had passed since Berwald had finally left her territory. Many things had changed in these 22 years. Both Armin and her had been faced with a new Elector, the son of the former, he had greeted the teens with open arms. Together with him, she was once again united with her neighbours, Pomerania, Till and Mecklenburg, Thiemo. Many reforms had been made, her army had been stabilized and she even had participated in a war against Poland-Lithuania, her success granted her even more power over Prussias territory, though he did not like it in particular.

But she herself had grown mentally as well as physically. She vowed to herself to never ever let herself be treated like that, to always strive for her victory and to be determinded about it. To never ever give up.

 

… _.make amends and start out new again...?_

* * *

 

  **Fehrbellin, 18. Juni 1674**

_Who am I kidding?_

_Now, let's not get overzealous here!_

_You've always been a huge piece of shit_

The Brandenburgian looked over to the Swede in an enraged manner. There he was, kneeling infront of her, like a goddamn weakling. Indeed, she couldn't say that she herself didn't have to endure a fare share of hits, however she was physically in a better condition than him. She had chased him and his cavalry around for the whole day until they both came to a rest near a small village named Fehrbellin, whose name would later go down in history.

"Do you remember, Berwald?", his name slipped over lips so smoothly and taunting, "Do you remember the events from 44 years ago?" Her voice was full of bravado and anger and his icy blue eyes were glared on his clearly dominant opponent. "You have turned into quite a arrogant person, haven't you?" She returned his look and slowly drew her sword, her words were clear and loud however he saw that her hands were shaking, of course she was nervous, she was still a child in his eyes. "I think I have the right to be this way, right now", she said calmly and a cold sense of control was swinging in her voice, "You and soldiers killed, robbed and tained many woman and girls." 

She then kicked him roughly so he fell backwards to the ground. He didn't do any things to counteract, he did try to get up though, however this option was blown into the wind as he felt a slight breeze with a following sharp pain in his abdominal area. She had stabbed him with her sword.

_If I could kill you, I would._

_Having said that, **burn in hell**!_

His icy blue eyes widened in pain and in shock and just a few seconds later he did let out a small yelp of pain. He surpressed anymore noises, as he did not want Amilia to have this victory as well. He jerked a little as he felt the blade leaving his body, her deep blue eyes were once glued onto him, coldness was practically seeping out of them. "I hope you felt what I have, I assure you, that nobody will forget, that I've beat you in Fehrbellin."

The younger girl turned on her heel and ran back to her troops, who had captured the rest of the swedish army.  Then, a scream of pride and overjoyment errupted from her lungs, she had finally won. She had beaten one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of Europe.

 

_So tell me how you're sleeping easy;_  
How you're only thinking of yourself.  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature

  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
**Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

**Author's Note:**

> yeh, I'm kinda proud of this one? Just for a clearing up, Amilia is Brandenburg, Armin is representing the city of Berlin (the capital of the Electorate at that time)  
> Brandenburg only managed to archieve such glory through marrying cleverly into the royal house of oranje (Netherlands) thus recieving help from there for all the damage that had to be reversed, also many political refugees from france (the hugenottes) came there and made a living (ya know, protestant and all that jazz, so they were p chill with them) between all that they also had some colonies, but that isn't relevant to the story.
> 
> The reason why Amilia was so ill at first, was because the 30 Years' War was really dead serious to Brandenburg (Mecklenburg and Pomerania as well specifically) because whole villages were wiped out and over 70% of the population were killed. So it was an incredibly hard task to George William to rebuild something that was actually deemed .... dead? One could say that.
> 
> The last facts! The population of Brandenburg that survived the war was of course, incredibly spiteful against the swedes. Even the following generation(s) had something against them and literally chased (and went as far as killing them even) the swedish soldiers that survived the battle of Fehrbellin away.
> 
> It was also really huge ass gossip in europe that Brandenburg had beat Sweden. 
> 
> Aaaaanyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Freddie


End file.
